Autumnal Equinox
by Steven Quartz rebellion
Summary: AU where Pyrrha received half of the Fall Maiden's power but was still killed by Cinder. However the power didn't transfer to Cinder, but rather Jaune Arc. Now burdened with incredible power Jaune must learn to master his new powers while still helping is friends complete their mission. But great power comes with an even bigger target on your back.


**Chapter 1: Fall Incarnate**

Pyrrha gasped as the arrow landed in her chest with a thud. Sparks of bright red aura flaring up and leaving her body like birds would their nest.

The crimson haired Huntress in training willed her arm to take the arrow out but it was no use. Her hands moved as if they were traveling through sludge. Pyrrha saw Cinder slowly sauntering over toward her, her obsidian glass heels clicking loudly against the floor remains of Headmaster Ozpin's office.

 _This is it_ , Pyrrha lamented. _This is the end of the road for me_. And that's when the tears came. Not because that her life was about to come to an end, but for the man she loved. She would never be able to share another embrace with him.

Jaune Arc. The young courageous boy who despite having no experience chose to fight along side them. He was the first to see beyond Pyrrha's name and titles, and all of things that came with it. To Jaune she wasn't Pyrrha Nikos.

She was simply Pyrrha. And that's want made Pyrrha fall in love with him.

And so in those final moments as Cinder brushed her hand against Pyrrha's cheek and her body was lit ablaze and and she began to deteriorate into cinders. In her final moments it was not her assailant she thought of.

It was Jaune Arc.

Once Pyrrha's body scattered in the wind in her place was a floating orb that looked like a glowing flame. Pure, gold, and powerful. Magic practically radiating from it. The warm light it emitted pleased Cinder. As the Fall Maiden reached out for the power which she seems rightfully hers she was excited at what she could do once the final piece of the fragmented power was in her possession.

But just as Cinder was about to touch the golden flame the power recoiled and floated off towards the city of Vale. "No!" Cinder screamed as she turned around just in time to see a testy eyed Ruby Rose. "Pyrrhaaaaaaaaaaa!, the young girl wailed as a brilliant flash of light overtook Beacon Tower. Cinder and her Grimm Dragon overtaken by the power of Ruby's Silver Eyes.

Elsewhere Jaune hobbled through the city of Vale, the vast streets that were once filled with happy people were now in ruin. Jaune was surprised himself that with all the negative and horrible things in his mind that he hasn't run into any Creatures of Grimm.

The Huntsman in training paused as he saw the brilliant white flash that emanated from Beacon Tower, the light's brilliance forcing Jaune to temporarily cover his eyes with his arm.

Once the flash cleared Jaune looked at the tower to now see that the Dragon Grimm was now encased in stone. And everything was quiet.

A small spark of hope inside Jaune thought that was Pyrrha. That Pyrrha had somehow defeated Cinder and managed to turn that giant Grimm into a statue. But a smaller part of Jaune, a black stone of despair weeded it's way into Jaune's mind and said that it was not her.

That Pyrrha was gone.

And that made him become more consumed with grief than ever before. And that was something the Creatures of Grimm found interesting.

Jaune lifted his head to see alpha Beowulf's and fully grown Ursa's surrounding him in a circle. Predatory beast's closing in on their prey.

And Jaune was still too weak to draw his sword. The young Huntsman was now stuck between a rock and a hard place. All things looked bleak for the Huntsman before a bright golden flame flew down from the sky and barreled into Jaune, the force knocking the boy in his knees.

The Creatures of Grimm closed in on Jaune as his body was now glowing with a bright orange corona around him and twirling miniature fireballs were now orbiting around him.

As Jaune's body was lifted into the air by forces unknown his eyes widened as he through his head to face the sky and screamed.

Jaune's newfound golden aura expanded several feet. All of the Creatures of Grimm that came into contact with the blast were now reduced to cinders and ashes flowing in the wind. Jaune's right eye was now flashing a bright golden flame, the fire reminiscing in the shape of a flaming wing.

Exerting all that power combined with the fear, anguish, and pain that lanced through his body all at once Jaune closed his eyes as the aura and flaming eye extinguished and the boy's body crumbled to the floor.

Jaune now unaware of the great power he now had in his possession.

A power that paints a very blood red target on his back.

 **A/N: Hello again everyone I've made another story because I was on the RWBY wiki searching through the comment threads because I was bored and I stumbled across this thread where fans came out with theories of why Tyrian was interested in Jaune.**

 **One theory by Yevon I believe talked about that when Jaune's aura was unlocked by Pyrrha their aura's were forever linked. And so in this AU the Maiden power transfer was complete but not being experienced enough Pyrrha was still defeated by Cinder. But the catch was that because of Jaune and Pyrrha's linked aura the Fall Maiden power transferred to him.**

 **And as such this crazy as AU story was born. Just so you know this will be Jaune centric and I was wondering if this story should go along with volume 4 and 5 or should this story branch out into Jaune's own story.**


End file.
